Five things that would never happen to Vash
by Karura Ou
Summary: A set of five short stories about Vash.
1. First Thing

Trigun characters belong to Nightow. 

The "Five things that would never happen to..." is a sort of fashion among fanfictions writers. I don't know who invented the whole thing but it's surely not I.

This is not my first Trigun fanfic but it's the first I've translated in English. Yes, English is not my native langage so excuse my mistakes.

Spoilers for the whole series.

---

Vash was reading the results on the screen and he sighed. At his side, his brother frowned. "Still negative?" Knives asked.

Vash nodded. A long lock of his golden hair fell beside his eyes and he brushed it aside impatiently. "This planet has an atmosphere but it's mainly nitrogen," he explained.

Knives sighed too. "Too bad," he said in a fatalist tone. "We just have to wait again."

"But since all this time!" Vash exploded. "I have so much hoped it would be the right planet this time!"

Knives hugged his brother. "It's alright," he said. "I know you're tired to be on the ship but we don't have the choice."

Vash nodded. "Yes, we have to carry on Rem's mission."

Knives smiled tenderly. He leant back and caressed gently his brother's cheek. "I'm taking care of the ship's new coordinates. It would be a waste of time to stay longer into orbit."

"What a pity," Vash sighed. "It really looked like the Earth."

"We'll find a planet which will be even more beautiful," Knives promised.

Vash nodded and left the control room. Knives looked at his departure then worked on the computers, preparing their new journey in space.

---

"I'm sorry, Rem. The probe just came back with the analysis' results and the planet is... not fitted for humans."

Vash got silent and waited for the reaction of the woman who raised them as her own children. Rem was still smiling. Vash was relieved. "We don't give up, though!" He said more merrily. "Knives is preparing our new destination. There are so many planets in the universe! We will surely find one where we could all live together, humans and Plants." Vash rested one hand on the glass between him and his mother, his hair spreading all over the capsule. Rem seemed so serene. As though she was sleeping. It was so easy to think she was only sleeping... "We will find it," Vash whispered. "I'm sure we will."

He heard footsteps behind him but didn't turn. He knew perfectly who it was. After all, there were only two left on the ship, if you didn't count all the sleeping humans. "I'm done," Knives informed him. Vash nodded but his gaze never left Rem. Knives mentally sighed and he kneeled beside him.

_Vashu, you're exhausted... Let's go to sleep._

The mental voice startled Vash. The twins rarely used their mental connection, otherwise there would have been no sound on the ship. So they were using it only when they weren't in the same room or when they wanted the other to really listen.

_All right, Knives._

Knives offered his hand to help him to get up. Vash let himself be led away from Rem's coffin.

Vash looked at his brother while they were walking. Both had grown so much. They were adults now but nothing had changed between them: Knives was still the leader. Vash was glad he only had to follow his brother. When the last member of the crew had died, Knives had helped Vash to overcome his depression and to go on with their mission. And when a promising planet was unfitting, Knives was comforting him. Without him, Vash would have stayed prostrated beside Rem's coffin and nothing would have been done. Knives was right, of course: the only way to honour Rem's memory was to carry on her mission. They would find a good planet and then they would wake everyone on the ships.

"I'm glad you're here," Vash said suddenly. Knives turned halfway to him and smiled. Vash smiled back and they went on walking in the silent ship.

Two angels. Rem had always called them that. Her two little angels were now watching over humanity. They passed before a porthole and Vash halted then, looking at the infinite universe spreading all around him. So many planets to visit. And one day, they would find the right one. One day, they would leave this silent ship.

One day.

To continue.


	2. Second Thing

For this chapter, the end may be rather violent. 

Spoilers for the whole series!

---

Legato was not afraid anymore. The child knew he should have died when the bandits have attacked his village, killing everybody on their way. He should have died when one of the outlaws had carelessly aimed at him with his revolver. Spider, the bandit had said then. He had to killed all the spiders. Legato hadn't understand at that time and he still didn't. But he knew he should have died.

Excepted it has happened. He suddenly had felt like a stranger to what was happening. He even thought he was looking down at himself from the sky -- the sky as blue as his hair, like his mother used to say, he was like the sky. Then, without reason, the man turned his revolver to aim at himself and he pulled the trigger. There had been so much blood then! Legato had nearly threw up. Then he had turned to share his victory with his parents: they were saved now, Legato was ready to kill everyone threatening his family. But it was too late. His parents had already been killed. Legato had stayed stunned for a moment, trying to understand what had happened, then anger invaded him. He didn't think about escape, about saving his own life. No, he only thought about revenge for his parents' death. So he had killed every bandit he met, hoping each time he would find the one who had murdered his parents. Until a dark veil came over his eyes and mind.

Well, he hadn't hope to kill them all. Now he just wanted a quick end.

---

bandits have been done with his village for a long time when he woke up. Listening to their talking, he understood it was neither the first time nor the last that they attacked a village. Destroy the spider, they kept saying, and it was also in their mind. One of them kept silent. He was looking straight at Legato, playing with a green apple. "Do you know why you're still alive?" He asked suddenly. Legato didn't answer. The man smiled bitterly. "To serve a god," he told the child. "Our god need you and your powers."

"God lives in Heaven," Legato answered naively, remembering the priest's lectures. The priest was surely dead by now.

The man laughed shortly. "Our god fell from Heaven a long time ago," he said. "He came to teach us our true value."

"Spiders," Legato murmured.

The man seemed pleased. "You will have the privilege to serve him. After you see him, you'll understand the whole world." Legato doubted it but it seemed they have already decided for him.

After several days, they arrived to the temple. Legato hadn't tried once to escape. Where would he go? His family and home were only ashes now. Moreover, the bandits were keeping a close watch at him, especially the man who talked to him earlier. He seemed important among the bandits and he even looked like a priest with his long coat and huge cross.

"Here we are, boy," he said. Legato looked up at the building. He quickly guessed it was one of the fallen ships, like in his father's stories. The god had fallen from the skies, according to the bandit. He was right.

"The god is waiting," the man said nervously. He urged Legato inside the ship, automatic doors opening and closing after them. Legato was not afraid anymore, only curious. He knew he would die soon either by the bandit's hands or even by their strange god's. So curiosity was all he had left.

The man made him enter a room that didn't seem different from the others. Another man was sitting in an armchair, a book in his hand. The bandit knelt and urged Legato to do the same. "Ha, Chapel," the man said without looking at them. "You brought me another one?"

"Knives-sama, this boy is really skilled. He killed twenty of our men before we intervened."

A grin appeared on the man's lips. "Less spiders in this world," he murmured.

Legato shivered. This man was nothing like any other people he had ever met. A god? Yes, it was easy to believe. The god finally met the child's gaze. Blue eyes like nothing he had ever seen. Nothing on this world could be as blue as those eyes. Legato was enthralled and stared in awe. A god? Of course, what else?

"You can left, Chapel," the god said without his gaze leaving Legato. The man left in silence.

---

Legato followed his god in another room. He wasn't feeling anything. He had reached the ultimate point of his existence by meeting his god. Nothing else mattered. He heard a light chuckle from his god but he heard it in his mind and not with his ears.

_Little spider, maybe I will let you live even if you fail..._

Legato only wanted to live and serve his god.

_So you are starting now._

Legato's gaze left his god and he observed the room. It was a bedroom, he thought. He looked at the vast bed in the middle of the room and his eyes widened. There was another god. He really looked like the first god (well, they were both gods, so it should be normal) but he seemed unconscious. Laying on the bed, wearing only a dressing gown made of blue satin (blue like the first god's eyes, it seemed), that second god has his eyes closed and Legato couldn't feel his presence. Was he dead? Was it only possible for a god?

"He's not dead," the first god said, striking tenderly his double's hair. "He's only sleeping and your first task is to wake him. If you managed, then you'll serve me... no, us." Legato was puzzled. He didn't even know where to begin.

_Enter his mind then awake him._

Legato frowned. If it was so simple, why did his god need a miserable human to do it?

_Precisely. He will speak to you. He always preferred humans to me..._

The last thought was hiding a huge bitterness and also too many feelings. Legato couldn't decipher all of them with his short life. He only felt that it was really important for his god and that his gratitude would be unlimited if he succeeded. It was all Legato needed to know.

Daringly, he sat on the edge of the bed and took one of the sleeping god's hands. He felt a brief surge of anger and jealousy from the other god but the god didn't punish him. Waking his brother was more important. Legato closed his eyes and concentrated, using a power he didn't know he had before. How his life had changed since then! Legato pushed back those thoughts. He had a task to accomplish. His god asked him! He felt like he was leaving his body to rejoin the unconscious god's. He was disoriented for a brief moment before he recollected himself. He was in the god's mind.

During his travel with the bandits and with his newly awaken power, Legato had realised how much human's mind could be chaotic and noisy. Several times he had felt like crying because of the pain in his head. But in this mind, there was only stillness and harmony. A precious silence ruled over the darkness. Legato enjoyed this feeling of wholeness for a moment before looking for the god's conscience. It must be here, somewhere in this nothingness.

He saw suddenly something glittering in the distance, so he headed for that place. Soon he arrived near a bulb. It was a big bulb, nearly twice as large as him, and Legato immediately thought about the Plant in his village. It was exactly the same thing and Legato wondered whether it was related. But he soon forgot it when he saw something moving inside the bulb. There was someone inside! Legato placed his hands on the glass and peered into. He saw a veil of golden hair that moved to reveal the face of a boy about his age. "_Who are you?_" The boy asked.

Like with the god, the voice was inside his head. "Legato," he answered softly, fascinated by the blue-green eyes and by the so innocent face. He also looked like that some days ago, before the bandits ruined his life. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. It was the past. Now his soul belonged to the god of light who was trusting him right now.

"_My name is Vash_," said the boy.

"How long have you been here, Vash?"

The boy seemed lost. "_I don't know. Does it matter?_"

"You have to wake up," Legato said. "Someone is waiting for you. He's so lonely without you!"

Vash's face became serious. "_No, it's not true. There's nobody left for me outside. He killed them all... Rem... Mary... Rowan... Steve... Joey... and even Knives... He killed them all..._"

Knives... That name was familiar. Legato's eyes widened: it was his god's name! Chapel called him that! "Knives is alive!" He said frantically. "He is the one I'm talking about!" Could it be as simple? Vash send him a sad look. No, it wasn't.

"_The Knives I loved is dead too_," Vash murmured. "_Now he's only a monster who dreams of eradicating the whole human race..._" Legato didn't know what to say. He didn't understand what Vash was saying. He was still too young for that. Vash smiled sadly at him. "_Your village was destroyed by his men, wasn't it? I saw it in your mind earlier. I'm really sorry. There's nothing I can do to prevent him from destroying humans. There's really nothing I can do..._"

Legato looked down. For a moment, he had forgotten that his god was also the one who had ruined his life. But did it really matter? "Here you can do nothing," he said suddenly. Vash looked surprised and hurt. Legato crossed his arms. "You've taken the easy path by staying here. Here you can see nothing and hear nothing."

"_It's true_," Vash nodded. "_But I can't do anything against my brother!_"

"You're only a coward," Legato spat. "You don't even dare to leave this place!"

"_I'm afraid of Knives_," Vash admitted. "_He has so much changed! He doesn't care about me anymore_."

"You're wrong." Legato thought about his god's gaze when resting on his brother, about his kindness towards him and about his loneliness. Vash could change that. If only he woke up!

"_Really?_" Vash said suddenly. "_Do you really think I could change something?_"

"He's evil only because he feels lonely," Legato said. "If you were with him... maybe he would be a little less evil?"

Vash hesitated. He wanted to believe Legato but was it true? Could Knives really change if Vash were at his side? Would Vash dare to try? Vash stretched timidly his hand and it passed through the glass to rest on Legato's cheek. "_Don't cry_," he said softly.

Legato was surprised. He was... crying? He had believed he had forgotten how to do. He looked up at Vash and noticed that his head was also going outside the bulb.

All of sudden, a hand coming from nowhere seized Vash's hand. The darkness that was so still became agitated as if a tempest was coming. Vash cried, trying to get free. Between Legato and him appeared slowly Knives, his beautiful face deformed by madness. "How long do you think you can hide in here, Vashu!" He shouted with anger.

Legato stepped back, watching the duel between the two brothers. Vash was nearly back inside his bulb, there was only his arm left outside, hold by Knives. There was some lightning in the background and Legato shivered. It was becoming colder and colder, unfriendly.

"_Knives, let me go!_" Vash pleaded.

"You want to let me alone?" Knives shouted. "Let me remind you I've done everything for you! I want to create an Eden where we could live in peace!"

Vash's cheeks were moist with tears. "_I never wanted you to kill humans!_"

"They deserve to die!"

Vash stopped arguing and he rather concentrated on freeing his arm. But it was a vicelike grip and Knives didn't want to let him go.

There was suddenly a light between them. Legato protected his eyes with one hand and he saw someone appear. It was a woman with long black hair and a stern face. Knives' eyes widened when he saw her. "So you're here too!" He spat. The woman kept silent and simply placed her hand on Knives's arm. The arm twisted horribly and Knives had to lose his grip. Vash retreated back completely in his bulb, followed by the woman who took him in a protective embrace, just like a mother.

"It's not over," Knives said in a threatening tone. Afraid, Vash only curled up in the protective arms. It increased Knives' anger. "You'll leave this place one day or the other!" He cried. "Don't believe I will leave you alone! Even if it takes me centuries, I'll free you from her!"

Vash shook his head, his eyes full of tears, but Knives wasn't seeing him anymore. He slowly faded as his mind was leaving the place. For the moment...

---

Legato opened his eyes, disoriented for a moment. Then he remembered where he was. He quickly stood up, leaving the bed of the sleeping god. He didn't want to offend his own god. The sleeping god hadn't move at all but there were tears flowing on his cheeks. So something had really happened. The other god stood up too. He must have been in hiding in the darkness, waiting for the moment when his brother would leave his mental shelter. All in vain... Legato cocked his head to one side. Who was that woman who protected the godchild? She was really like a mother to him. Could gods have mothers?

"She wasn't our mother," the god said angrily. "She wasn't even here, just an icon my brother used to push me away!" He cast a glance at the sleeping god and his gaze softened. Softly, he wiped off the tears from the cheeks.

Legato sighed. He had failed. But he still had something to do, something the woman asked him to do just after Knives left. She had simply stared at him and the words had appeared in his mind, clear like fire. _Do you want to avenge your parents and your village?_ Legato had hesitated then. That former life seemed like a dream. He was willing to serve his god and to forget anything else. But something in him refused to be kept silent, a pain too recent to be just erased. So he had nodded and the woman had smiled fiercely. _Then tell him this..._

The god suddenly faced Legato, his face becoming once again stern because he looked so at everyone excepted his brother. "You failed," he coldly said. Legato felt like dying inside. He had disappointed his god. The god smiled. "But I think you're the best telepath I've ever had." It was like hot honey flooding in the child's veins. He knelt before his god, tasting his words. "We'll try later. I think we can succeed if it's you."

Legato shivered. A part of him was delighted to do his best for his god but another part of him was sorry for Vash, the child who had fled inside himself rather than confronting his brother. Unfortunately, he would never be left in peace. The humanity neither. Legato suddenly understood his true purpose for living. He didn't hesitate anymore. "It's useless," he said, surprised by the coldness in his voice.

Knives turned slowly to him, not believing what he had just heard. His face was even colder than before. "What did you say?" He asked in a measured tone.

Legato shivered. He had to say it. "Vash won't come back."

Knives stood on his full height, really furious now. Legato shrank. He was starting to feel his god's anger. "And how do you know that, spider!" Knives spat with disdain.

Legato closed his eyes and said softly: "He hates you."

---

Far away from there, in his bulb, with Rem's arms around him, Vash closed his eyes. He would have like to clap his hands over his ears because he didn't want to hear his brother's yelling. To see the boy's body cut to shreds by Knives' power had been enough. Poor Legato, Vash thought while shedding a tear. The boy knew he would be dying by saying those words but he had done it. It was the human force, something Knives didn't want or couldn't see.

Lulled by the tender voice of his only mother, Vash got slowly asleep. A new layer of glass reinforced the bulb.

To continue.


	3. Third Thing

For this chapter, there is some incest suggested at the beginning but it's not really incest. You have to read if you want to understand. 

---

Knives was surely the happiest man on Gunsmoke. His dreams had finally come true: humans had been all destroyed like the spiders they was, Plants were free even if they still couldn't leave their bulbs, and the most important was that his brother was at his side like he had always hoped for. So he didn't ask for anything anymore. Vash and he were living in their Eden and each day was like the former, all in bliss. A pair of arms enlaced his waist and Knives smiled. "What are you thinking about?" His brother asked.

Knives shivered. Even after all that time, he still couldn't resist his other half, his Vash. _About the happy life we're living_, he answered mentally. He sensed his brother tensing up and he bit his lip. Vash didn't really like to use their telepathic link. Knives didn't understand why he was so disturbed by that. After all, they used to talk like that all the time when they were children, until Rem had asked them to talk a little more. "Sorry," Knives said, turning to face his brother.

Vash relaxed and smiled. "It's alright," he said.

Their eyes met and Knives could feel once again the attraction between them. Of course they were brothers but it didn't matter to him. Knives was sure they had been one being at the beginning. So was it really surprising they were trying to become one once again? Knives smiled and took his brother's hand to lead him to their house. Of course they were one and one only person. You could see that with their hair and eyes colours: they were inverted, like a sort of negative. While Knives had blond hair and blue eyes, Vash had golden eyes and blue hair. So they were only one and Knives was happy his brother shared his opinion on that subject. He couldn't have stand it if his brother had rejected him.

---

was deeply asleep upstairs, a sleep partially induced by Legato. Legato was now waiting impatiently. He didn't know how much longer he could bear it. "I'm here," a voice said suddenly at the door.

Legato nearly jumped from his chair to greet the visitor. "You're finally here!"

Vash smiled at him. "Of course, you know I would never miss this meeting! It's too important." Legato nodded. He knew it but still he was worried. "I'm seeing Knives," Vash said. "Better do it now."

Legato nodded and he put water on the gas for tea while waiting. He could feel that Knives unconsciously recognised his brother's nearness, his true brother's, and his mind was greeting him and trying to contact him. Vash accepted the contact while he settled near Knives and he began his work. Legato sighed. How long the hypnosis made by Vash would last? How long before Knives wake up for good and understood he had been deceived since the beginning? And then what would happen to Legato?

"It's done," Vash said, walking down the stairs. "There was no problem." But his face said otherwise.

"Really?" Legato insisted.

Vash shook his head. "He took my hand in the end. Thanks God, he didn't woke up but I think he's more and more aware of my presence."

Legato nodded. "It won't last. I dare not speak telepathically with him anymore because he would realise then it's not the same as with you. And each time you're coming here, he feels it. He doesn't really understand but I can see it: he's more impatient and restless."

Vash was troubled. "So it's possible that one day the hypnosis won't work anymore. And then..."

Legato finished for him: "... he will kill me then will look for you. So he will realise humans are still alive, taht they have perfectly transformed this planet into a second Earth with the help of geoplants and that you live with them."

Vash pulled a face. "I don't want to think about his reaction. I really hope this day will never come."

Legato sighed. "If you think about it, I'm the luckiest: I will only be killed. But you... Imagine what he will do to you. He won't kill you, of course, since you are his beloved brother, but still..."

"He will kill every people I love, Merryl, Millie and their children... He will kill them before my eyes and maybe he will even force me to do it."

Vash's eyes seemed lost and Legato pitied him. He didn't have chosen the easiest path.

---

All had begun during their fight. While he was trying to force Vash to kill him, one of his thoughts had escaped and Vash had caught it. "You're in love with my brother?" He had asked then, amazed.

Ashamed, Legato had looked down. "I know it's not suitable," he had murmured. "I'm just a miserable human and I don't deserve to breath near Knives-sama. All I can do is sacrifice my live so that the only person he loves in this world comes back to him."

Vash had had then a hard time to pull him out from his depression. But he had made a promise to Legato, a promise Legato hadn't believed in the first. "Take my place at my brother's side. Isn't it what you have always wanted?" Vash had said when he had come back with his brother on his shoulder.

"But I'm not you! Knives-sama wants only you!"

"Then... become me."

---

Legato shook his head. Even at that time, he had known it wouldn't last long. Still...

"It has been fifty years," Vash intervened.

"But everything have an end," Legato replied. "And now you have to decide what you're going to do. Will you let Knives threaten humans once again?"

Vash sighed. "You know I can't kill him. I would have done it otherwise in our last fight."

Legato smiled mockingly. Vash was still so weak. He was unable to decide something so important. If Legato were him, he wouldn't have hesitated. On the other hand, it was surely that naïve side Knives loved so much...

Legato's heart contracted. Was it jealously? But could he be jealous of himself? For he had completely become Vash, overcoming years of devotion and shyness. During his first years with Knives as Vash, his world had radically changed. He had been upset to see his former master make timid advances to him. And after their fist night, Knives had smiled to him, a warm and bright smile that Legato had never seen before. Of course, he knew that smile was for Vash and not for him but he didn't really behave like the real Vash. After all, Vash would have never accepted to sleep with his brother because of his morals. After all, Knives' current happiness was entirely Legato's doing. Only his past had changed. He had only taken Vash's name and his place in Knives' memories. But he had built their present. Somewhere deep in him, there was that fool's hope that Knives could understand that, that Knives couls realise Legato could make him happy, unlike Vash. But Legato had had enough disillusions in his life to know that sort of hope was vain. During all those years with Knives, he had often been tempted to tell the truth. Whenever Knives called him that name that wasn't his. Whenever Knives was talking about their past.

"Another solution would be that you take my place... _your_ place." Legato said suddenly. He had said that without thinking, only wanting to hurt Vash. And effectively he saw Vash close his eyes in pain. He could guess Vash had already thought about it. Vash had already thought about sacrificing himself for the humanity. But he wasn't strong enough.

"It's a solution," he admitted against his will. "But I... I couldn't stand it."

Why? Legato wanted to ask. Why can't you love him while he loves you so much? You don't hear the words he tells me. You don't see how he looks at me, thinking it's you. You only knew his anger and sadness. You don't know his love. I would do anything just to be really you!

All those thoughts must have been visible in his eyes for Vash looked away suddenly, ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said. "When I made you this promise, I really thought it would be for ever..."

Legato shook his head. "Nothing is for ever. Even if my life expectancy has increased thanks to your arm, I could never live as long as you two. I think... I don't have so much time left." Vash's eyes widened while Legato's tone was flat. "It won't last," Legato concluded. "So you'd better think about what to do after. You won't be able to escape."

"I know that!" Vash replied angrily.

Legato sighed. Soon it wouldn't be his problem anymore. In the meantime, he wanted to be with his beloved.

---

Some hours later, Knives wake up. He was disoriented for a moment, as though something vital was missing. Then his gaze felt on his sleeping brother at his side and he smiled, forgetting anything else. He cuddled up to him and kissed his neck. Vash didn't stir and Knives sighed. But he didn't want to disturb his brother's rest. He frowned. Vash had seemed troubled for some times, as thought something was perturbing him. He didn't want to talk about it with Knives and it was the problem. They had no secrets for each other before, right? Why was Vash now hiding things from him? It was strange. Maybe it was also the reason why Vash didn't want to use their telepathic link anymore.

Knives got up and headed for the bathroom. Sometimes he was really worrying for nothing. Maybe did he fear that his current happiness may disappear one day, like a dream dispelling in the morning. Knives shook his head and washed his face with cold water. When he looked up in the mirror, the water had flattened his hair so that they were falling around his face. He smiled then tensed. He was remembering something: a young boy like him and with golden hair and blue-green eyes. That boy exactly looked like that every morning since he persisted in keeping the hairstyle Rem had chosen for him...

One second. Knives took a deep breath. But what was he thinking about? There was no other boy with them on the Seed ship! There were only his brother and he. And his brother didn't have golden hair like him and blue-green eyes, like a more colourful version of him, with such a pure and warm soul and...

"Knives?" His brother intervened.

Knives faced him, a little lost. Where did those memories come from? It didn't make any sense at all! His brother was in face of him, no doubt about it! "I'm fine," he said smiling.

He took his brother's hand and lifted it to his lips. It was alright. It was just a bad dream that would dispel in the morning.

To continue.

Please, R&R!


	4. Fourth Thing

**Warnings:** physical violence in this chapter. If violent deaths and bloody scenes disturb you, just don't read. 

---

Vash can't feel anymore. His emotions have disappear since a long time. Of course, he remembers a time when each of his feelings could be clearly seen on his angelic face. He remembers a time when the outside world brought wonder and amazement — and also sadness and incomprehension, but he doesn't like those memories. They are only memories, like pictures you see but that don't make you react because they are the memories of another. Vash doesn't like this _another_, he doesn't like dreaming _his_ dreams at night. He doesn't want to feel anything anymore. He just wants to stay in his own world and to see nothing else. He doesn't want to remember _her_. He doesn't want to remember what his brother has done. If he remembered, the pain would be too much, so intense he could die of it. Or worst, he could survive... So he doesn't remember. It's better that way. 

They're approaching a city. Vash sighs. There are so many cities! Does Knives really want to destroy them one by one? But it would take an eternity! Vash doesn't complain, he doesn't care about what is happening around him. But this endless walk is slowly exhausting him. He would like to stop, to think hard about his existence, even if it would lead to bitterness and pain. For now, he could just live.

_What is it, Vash?_ His brother asked mentally. _You are regretting?_ The thought is full of irony but Vash doesn't care.

_I'm just tired, that's all. These times, I can't recover._

_Humph, you have always been weaker than me._

And maybe Knives is right. Maybe he is the weakest. So he should disappear first, shouldn't he?

Vash looks at his brother. He has always admired him since he was young, admired his perfect self-control. Knives is an angel as you can imagine it: bright like gold and with a face shining with the fair divine wrath. A wrath against humans. Vash doesn't understand very well what they are doing but it doesn't really matter. Knives knows. Knives always knows. Vash feels inferior to his twin, he knows he has not been touched by the divine grace. But it doesn't matter to him.

The people in the town don't see the danger in them. Just when the brothers take their guns, the people try to escape. Others try to kill them but it's no use. With only a thought, Vash erects the psychic field that will deflect all the bullets. He spots a rather annoying gunman, a priest with black hair and grey eyes. The man swears when he sees Vash standing near him and he drops his huge cross-revolver to flee. But Vash shoots him in the back. The priest falls down, dying. Vash comes closer to him and put his foot on the man's shoulder to hold him while he finishes him with a bullet in the head. Another one fires at him. He nonchalantly turns his head and sees a small woman aiming at him with a ridiculous Derringer. She's shaking pretty badly but she seems determined to kill him. Too bad for her, she's just a human. Vash takes a step in her direction but is suddenly thrown down by a great weight. Another woman has attacked him directly and his psychic field only works with bullets. But he's not really in danger. He seizes her by her long blond hair and points his gun just between her blue eyes full of fear. "Sempai!" She cries just before he shoots.

Vash releases the body and draws his attention back to the first woman. She's so terrified than she can't move, her purple eyes on the other woman. Vash raises his gun. "You monster!" The woman shouts. Vash flinches. He remembers once again: a harsh and hateful voice, fists that fall like a cruel rain... It's exactly the same words, it's exactly the same hate. Vash shoots to silent his memories. The woman falls without a cry.

Vash finally comes back to the place where his brother is, stained with the blood of the humans he has killed. There is a dead boy at his feet, with his hair blue like midnight and soiled by his own blood. Two golden eyes are closed forever. Vash is also soiled with blood and flesh but he doesn't care. There are still so many humans to kill, maybe they won't have enough time to kill them all?

_Focus you power, brother!_ Knives orders.

Vash obeys as usual and stretches his right arm to transform it. Knives does the same on the other side and soon a great light encircles them.

When the light disappears, there are only bloody ruins around them. Most of the corpses are completely pulverised. But Vash is used to those gruesome sights, he has known only it since their landing on Gunsmoke. Knives suddenly laughs. Destroying an entire city always makes his spirits high. Knives turns to his brother and takes him in his arms. Vash doesn't flinch, not caring about what is happening, and as he's looking at his brother's hair and also at the black strands slowly appearing, he can only wonder if it's happening to him too.

TBC...

I think this story was a necessity in the series of "Five Things that would never happen to Vash". And if I ever write the "Five Things that would never happen to Knives", I will also make a story about Knives sharing his brother's ideas about humans.

For those who doesn't know the manga, when a Plant starts having black hair, it means she's slowly losing her power and that she'll be dying soon. For Knives and Vash, the use of the Angel Arm consumes their power.

**Night-Requiem:** Thanks for your review! I'm sorry, I couldn't read your fic because of my exams but now I will have the time!


End file.
